


Aggression

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (only at the very beginning, Aggression, Aggressive Top, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dodoria is a fucking animal, Fainting, Fight Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Scratching, Zarbon gets his fuckin ass demolished, cumflation, f in the chat for Zarbon's ability to walk, giant dick, rough but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: During a fight Dodoria reveals how much he lusts for Zarbon, and Zarbon is more than willing.





	Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> This took me four hours and I am not ashamed. Also Happy New Years! This is the first thing I've written in 2019!! Also enjoy reading Zarbon getting absolutely wrecked.

It wasn’t unusual for their arguments to grow physical. In reality, it was more common they full on fought than they didn’t. But this fight seemed very… Odd to Zarbon. Dodoria was far more ferocious in his attacks than usual. The argument itself was rather unimportant, insignificant, But when Zarbon had struck Dodoria out of frustration this time, it was mere seconds before he was on the ground. 

 

But after several minutes of them trying to beat each other senseless, Dodoria had gotten Zarbon pinned against the wall, face first. Zarbon let out an annoyed hiss, squirming against Dodoria’s rough grasp. He gasped, feeling one massive palm grip his wrists, lifting his hands up and holding them high above him. Thankfully they’d been in a private training room before all this… That’s where the argument started anyway. Zarbon felt Dodoria’s breath against his neck, a shiver running up his spine as he realized how  _ close  _ the other was to him. He gulped, unsure of what the other was planning, but it had him nervous.    
  
“D-Dodoria what are you-!” Zarbon began to ask, before suddenly sharp teeth bit down hard on the area between his shoulder and neck. The sound he made was much higher pitched than he intended it to be, spikes of painful pleasure zapping throughout his body. His cry trailed into a whining moan, body tensing. “HaAAahh~!”    
  
And very soon after, came the purest wave of embarrassment possible. Zarbon wiggled, huffing as he heard Dodoria let out a low chuckle.    
  
“Did you just moan…?” Dodoria asked, and Zarbon could just hear the smirk in his voice. Where Dodoria had bitten him began to sting. He silently cursed himself for letting that slip, his face hot with embarrassment.    
  


“Sh-shut up! Bastard…” Zarbon sputtered. He felt Dodoria’s hand trail up his body, gulping hard as he tensed up. Just what the hell was Dodoria doing?! This wasn’t fighting anymore.   
  
“Heh… Don’t act like it’s all that bad, I was hoping you would like what I’m about to do anyway..” Dodoria’s voice was a low purr in Zarbon’s ear, deep and rumbling… The hairs on the back of Zarbon’s neck stood up, his eyes widening as he heard what Dodoria was implying. He squirmed, letting out a soft  _ whine  _ of a sound.    
  
“Wh-what?! Just what are you-!” Zarbon began, before being abruptly interrupted by the feeling of Dodoria’s hand groping his groin  _ hard.  _ He let out a startled cry, thighs pressing together. His body reacted to shamefully… So  _ treacherously.  _ As disgusted as he was by Dodoria, his body couldn’t help but delight in the treatment it was getting. “H-Hey! S-stop that!!”    
  
“Hmmmm…?” Dodoria hummed, his hand’s grasp loosening on Zarbon’s groin. The damage though, was already done… Zarbon was absolutely rock hard  _ already.  _ Zarbon panted, face flushed dark as he looked down, ashamed to see the tent in his trunks. How could something as  _ hideous  _ as Dodoria have him reacting this way?? And… why was Dodoria listening??   
“You sure you want me to stop~?”   
  
“U-uh..-”

 

“Because I fucking  _ need  _ you…” Dodoria’s voice was but a low growl, the hand gripping Zarbon’s wrists tightening. His breath was hot against Zarbon’s neck, his tongue sliding slowly along the bite. Zarbon practically whined, sweat forming on his brow. “I need to fucking  _ ruin you _ …”    
  
Zarbon audibly gulped, nervously licking at his lips as his voice came out as a mere squeak.    
  
“Ruin me..?”    
  
“Yes, to fucking  _ destroy  _ this sweet little ass of yours…~”    
  
It was a battle between his ideals and Zarbon’s  _ screaming  _ needs by now. On one hand, Dodoria was ugly, fat… An absolute brute. But something about the confidence in his words, in his actions… It drove Zarbon absolutely  _ wild  _ with desire. There was a small part of him, deep down inside, that found the idea of a brutish monster such as Dodoria just ravaging him so utterly enticing. And Dodoria was just far too good at tapping into that part of him. 

 

**_He needed this._ **

 

It came out choked and shaking, voice barely more than a strained whine. “ _ Please! Y-yes~!!”  _ He pleaded, face flushed and body trembling. Any sense of previous shame seemed to vanish, replaced by nothing but pure lust and absolute need.    
  
The answer seemed to very much please Dodoria, as proven by the low rumbling purr he let out into Zarbon’s ear, or how his hand immediately tore away Zarbon’s armor. Zarbon let out a startled cry, face flushed dark teal as his armor was so easily thrown away.    
  
The chilly air of the training room assaulted his chest, his sensitive nipples puffy and cold. He whined, feeling Dodoria’s sharp claws rake down his chest, drawing blood from the long scratches left behind. He arched, legs tensing as he felt Dodoria grope him hard once again, growling lowly as his massive palm rubbed so savagely at Zarbon’s clothed crotch. It didn’t stay clothed long, though, as his skimpy trunks were quickly yanked away. 

 

“D-Dodoria~!” Zarbon gasped, given no time to register what was going on before his found himself thrown to the floor. He cried out, Dodoria’s hands lifting his hips up. Dodoria’s body landed back on the ground, bringing Zarbon’s round ass up to his mouth. The beautiful man squealed out, feeling Dodoria’s thick tongue slide over his puckered hole. His back arched, feeling the dull spikes along the other’s tongue as his tight entrance was breached. 

 

Zarbon’s eyes rolled back in his head, his hands gripping tightly at Dodoria’s armor. Shamefully lewd moans escaped him, hips rolling back as Dodoria greedily slurped and tongued at his tight ass. One of Dodoria’s hands moved down, pushing the fabric of his pants down just enough to let his cock spring out, standing proudly in front of Zarbon’s face.    
  
It was a  _ monster.  _ Zarbon couldn’t help but just marvel at it. He couldn’t even wrap his hand around the thick girth. He pressed his lips against the fat tip, kissing damn near  _ lovingly  _ at it.There was nothing he could do but absolutely  _ worship  _ it.    
  


Dodoria’s tongue pumped in and out of Zarbon’s tight ass, his hands gripping those plush asscheeks so tight he left marks along the pale blue flesh. Zarbon’s hips twitched and trembled, his toes curling in his shoes. The spikes along Dodoria’s tongue were bound to be the end of him, as the pleasure had Zarbon trembling and gasping.    
  
“F-fuck~! D-Dodoria I-I’m cumming~!” Zarbon squeaked, raising his hips up in attempt to get away from the overwhelming pleasure for just a moment. Dodoria forced his hips back down, lips curling around the head of Zarbon’s dripping cock. The absolute  _ wail  _ Zarbon let out was nothing short of shameful, his balls tightening inward as cum squirted from his swollen prick, quickly being lapped up and swallowed by Dodoria.    
  
Zarbon was in a state of pure euphoria, he felt as if he’d just melted. His body was hot, tingling and sweaty as he went limp, flopping onto the floor as Dodoria pushed him off. He panted hard, heart racing as he laid on his back. He heard Dodoria sit up, vision blurry so he struggled to clearly see Dodoria loom up over him.    
  
“Heh… Don’t think you’re done just yet,” Dodoria chuckled. He grabbed Zarbon’s legs, pulling his hips up into his lap. Zarbon whined out, clearly exhausted already. But Dodoria did plan on going all the way, and Zarbon was only happy to let him do it.    
  
“F-fuck… H-hurry up and plow me you hideous brute..!” Zarbon panted out, taunting the other as he looked up at him. The thought of Dodoria’s monstrous cock stuffing him up was just too much to bear, he needed it now!    
  
“Gladly~” Dodoria growled. He brought Zarbon closer, the tip of his engorged prick pressed against Zarbon’s twitching hole. He gave him no mercy as he began to press inside.    
  
Zarbon squealed in pure delight, legs curling toward his body. It hurt, but it hurt  _ so good.  _ His tight hole stretched so eagerly around Dodoria’s fat cock. His toes curled in his shoes, his back arching as he threw his head back.    
  
Dodoria gripped Zarbon’s hips, dragging the man down on his cock. It was so tight, so tight and warm! He wasn’t even halfway in when he let out a long moan. Never in his life did he think he’d actually get to feel Zarbon’s insides, or hear him squeal and moan… This was a dream come true! He had to feel him  _ more,  _ he had to stuff him absolutely  _ full.  _ __  
  


“OoooOOOooHHH~!!! D-DodoriaaaAAAH~!!” Zarbon wailed out, placing his hand on his belly as he felt the stuff bulge on his lower abdomen. He felt it move upwards as Dodoria pushed all the way in. Zarbon’s eyes rolled back, tears forming as he began to drool.    
  
“Fuck yeah… Take it you little whore…” Dodoria snarled, hands moving to Zarbon’s thick thighs, nails digging into the skin there. He wasted no time before he began to thrust, seeing stars in his eyes as Zarbon’s tight guts clenched around him. 

 

Zarbon sobbed in pure delight, vision blurred as his mind was nothing but a lustful fog. He couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t manage out any intelligible words. The spikes on Dodoria’s massive length rubbed at everything inside him, forcing garbled squeals and moans out from his lips. His poor prostate was assaulted with each movement, sending waves and shocks of pure pleasure throughout Zarbon’s body.   
  
Dodoria had effectively fucked Zarbon absolutely _stupid_. Though to be fair, the only thing on both of their minds was how amazing this all felt. Dodoria gripped Zarbon tight, grunting and moaning as he mercilessly pounded into him, dragging him down against his thrusts and bringing him against his hips with a loud **_slap!_** each time.   
  


For what lasted such a short time had felt like an eternity. Zarbon’s cock was like a faucet, dripping cum onto his stretched belly with each of Dodoria’s brutal thrusts. He felt lightheaded, breath quick and shallow.  _ It was too much. _ He was going to faint!    
  
But there was a solace, as Dodoria was not far behind. His thrusts grew more sloppy, if the erratic pounding he was giving Zarbon even could get sloppier. His massive hands trembled, mind foggy. He looked down at Zarbon through half lidded eyes, growling as he realized he was going to cum inside him. He was  _ finally  _ going to get to cum inside his dainty little Zarbon, he was going to fill him,  _ claim him.  _   
  
Zarbon’s body was numb, feeling nothing but the heat filling his insides. Dodoria pulled back only half way, a loud roar of pure pleasure escaping him as cum flooded out from his cock, his massive load stretching Zarbon’s belly.    
  
Zarbon let out a weak sputtering moan, body ragdolling before he could even feel Dodoria pull out. He slipped out of consciousness, body far too exhausted and overworked to stay awake…    
  
And once Dodoria was able to collect his bearings, and blink away the blur in his eyes, he gently cradled Zarbon. He brought him up to his chest, getting to his feet as he walked over to the training rooms connected shower and bathroom… To clean up his little princess.  _  
_


End file.
